I'm The One
by yhcorb
Summary: "Je le suis seul qu'il te faut Marley" OS Jarley. Traduction.


**I'm the one**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien.**

**Note : Cette fiction est une traduction de celle de Nat15, écrit sur son tumblr "thejarleylove" donc voici le lien post/32968544068/im-the-one (à ajouter au nom du tumblr)**

* * *

Je ne voulais pas le détester mais il ne faisait rien pour que je fasse le contraire. Sam semblait être un bon gars, mais est-ce qu'il devait vraiment être collée à elle comme ça ? Peut-être être assis à côté de Marley à la chorale n'était pas une bonne idée au final. Enfin pas quand "Mister Blondie" essayait de l'impressionner avec ses lamentables imitations. Si je devais l'entendre encore une fois tenter d'essayer d'imiter Elvis, sois je mourrai sois je le tuerai. Ce qui n'aurait bien sûr aucun rapport avec le fait qu'il l'appelle "bébé" quand il les faisait.

- _Donc Marley…_ dis-je en essayant de participer à la conversation. _Comment se passent les répétitions ? Les auditions pour Sandy sont cette semaine ?_  
- _Ça va. Je pense que je me débrouille bien._  
- _Bien ?_ s'exclama Sam. _T'es super ! Tu devrais l'entendre chanter, notre duo est super!_  
- _Hein ? Duo ?_ Je n'avais jamais autant espéré m'être trompé.  
- _Ouais ! J'ai déjà chanté Summer Loving avant, donc je me suis dit que je pouvais l'aider tout en répétant pour le rôle de Danny. C'est pour ça qu'on répète ensemble._  
- _Et tu serais un bon Danny, Sam. Tu peux vraiment le faire_ répondit-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Pourquoi lui souriait-elle comme ça ?  
- _Espérons ! __Et je serai vraiment chanceux si tu jouais Sandy. Ce rôle est définitivement fait pour toi._ La façon qu'il la fixait, son regard, la façon dont il parlait me donner envie de le frapper. Je peux pas croire à quel point il est si prévisible.

Marley souria timidement et baissa les yeux en rougissant. Et pas qu'un peu. Attend, pourquoi elle rougit comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

- _Sam!_ cria Mr Schuester de l'autre pièce. _Tu peux venir ? Finn et moi on doit te parler._  
- _Pas de soucis !_ Il souria une dernière fois à Marley et quitta la pièce.  
- _Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?_ lui demandai-je en levant un sourcil interrogateur ce qui la plongea dans la confusion.  
- _Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?_  
- _Allez, Marley. Toi et Sam. Depuis quand c'est comme ça ?_ Je ne voulais pas paraître jaloux ou fâché mais … j'échouai lamentablement.  
- _De quoi tu parles ? Il y a rien du tout._ Elle souria légèrement et baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux embarrassée.  
- _Donc il est toujours comme ça avec toi ?_ Cette fois –ci j'essayai d'avoir l'air de blaguer. J'espère vraiment que ça y ressemblait.  
- _Euh … oui._  
- _Et tu me dis qu'il y a rien ?_  
- _C'est quoi ton problème Jake ?_ Elle sembla soudainement un peu énervée.

Tout le monde au Glee Club se retourna vers nous, l'air tendu, mais ce n'était pas nouveau que le niveau de joie dans la salle frisait les pâquerettes. Depuis quelques semaines, c'était plutôt déprimant, la plupart pleurait à chaque chanson, surtout Blaine.

- _Je peux te parler dehors une seconde ?_ Sans attendre sa réponse je la pris par le bras et l'emmena dans le couloir.  
- _Jake, sérieusement, c'est quoi le problème ?_ Elle croisa les bras, frustrée.  
- _Sam. Il veut juste te mettre dans son lit !_  
- _Pardon ?_ Elle sembla offensée. Il faut dire que je l'avais cherché mais c'était juste la vérité.  
- _C'est juste ce qu'il veut Marley. Tu es trop innocente pour le voir, mais ça se voit dans ses yeux. Comment je n'ai pas pu le voir plutôt ?_ ajoutai-je plus pour moi-même que pour Marley. Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide pour ne pas le remarquer  
- _Comment tu aurais pu, Jake ?_ Sa voix sembla soudainement plus grave, plus furieuse. _Tu n'es jamais là, tu es toujours trop occupé avec ta copine ! Et tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est pas tes affaires ce qui se passe entre Sam et moi, ou avec n'importe quel autre mec. Et puis même pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?_  
- _Parce que je me soucie de toi ! Et ça m'énerve tellement de voir n'importe quel mec te tourner autour quand je sais qu'il y en a qu'un seul fait pour toi._  
- _Comment tu peux le savoir ? Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?_  
- _Parce que je te connais mieux que quiconque ! Je sais qui tu es Marley, et c'est pour ça que je sais que Sam n'est pas un type pour toi_ lui dis-je en lui prenant les bras mais en les laissant tomber une fois finit. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus me regardèrent tendrement. Ils étaient la seule chose qui me permettait de m'accrocher. Ils me faisaient toujours me sentir mieux. Pourquoi me faisait-elle sentir comme ça ?  
- _Merci mais … tu ne le sais pas. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qui est bien pour moi_ murmura-t-elle doucement pour me calmer en caressant mes bras.  
- _Si je le peux._  
- _Vraiment Jake ? Et c'est qui ?_

Elle me souria timidement, ce qui m'encouragea. Je savais ce que je devais dire, mais si elle est riait ? Si elle ne ressentait pas la même chose ? Mais ne rien dire serait pire, je la perdrais avec Sam ou quelqu'un d'autre. Après tou,t qu'est ce que j'ai à perdre ? Kitty ? Yeah, ça valait vraiment le coup.

- _Moi. Je le suis seul qu'il te faut Marley_. Et je l'embrassai. Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, elle resta juste là, en choc.

Nous rompîmes le baiser et je m'inquiétai de sa réaction. Au début, son visage ne laissa rien transparaître mais doucement … Stop est ce que c'était un sourire ? Le temps que je réagisse et elle m'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

Alors peut-être que je n'étais pas fou et qu'elle ressentait le même. Mais maintenant, je devais probablement commencer à répéter. Je ne pouvais pas laisser le rôle de Danny à Sam.

* * *

**Note de fin :  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, je la transmettrai à l'auteur !**


End file.
